Paranor (Janet and the Druids Trilogy: Book 2)
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Janet and Tobias have arrived at the Druid's Keep, under the Lion Aslan and the Druid Brona's watch. What mysteries will they uncover? Can they restore Janet's parents' human-like abilities? Will there be new hope? Sequel to 'Moondust'.
1. A Vision of Eretria

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ , _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , _The Shannara Series_ , and "The Shannara Chronicles". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, Terry Brooks, MTV, and Spike. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material, including original characters, original locations, etc., belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the second part in my _Janet and the Druids_ trilogy :)

This time, we're heading to Paranor. While this may have some similarities with my other fanfic, The Order of Seven, as far as what happens to my OC Janet, there will be differences, since she's obviously at Druid's Keep and not on the First World, like her mother, my other OC, Janus was in the first trilogy of my Long Series. So, this should be quite interesting to write and read. :)

Thanks goes to Adeleidhis for helping me brainstorm ideas for this chapter. :)

*.*.*

 _It started as a vision._

 _ **The First World**_ _was an experiment, created by the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea and his son, Aslan. The world failed with the touch of a rose, but never again will the rose be used in such adversity, for the roses are protected by their thorns; at least, until the universe is restored to its rightful place._

 _And so, the First World ended in an explosion, jetting out all the worlds and creating the_ _ **Universe**_ _. The citizens of the First World are now scattered throughout the worlds, throughout time. Their fates remain uncertain until Aslan says so._

~o~

Janet wandered across the Druid's Keep meditation garden. The sound of the waterfall drew her attention to a girl with black hair and wearing a brown jacket, a grey tunic attached to a strap, which flowed down one shoulder, and deep green pants. She wrung water out of her leather boots, before putting them back on. However, it was when the girl faced her that Janet realized the resemblance between her and this girl was uncanny.

"Eretria!" a Halfling with short pointy ears, short blond hair, and wearing a leather jacket, a green tunic, and black pants, approached the girl. "Hey! I thought we were going to check on Frodo. He's desperate."

"Oh please, Wil!" Eretria stood up, annoyed. "If that hobbit comes near me, I _will_ kill him! To think that our family is from the same ancestors. It's unreal. The last thing I need is to speak to him or to Peter Pan since we're both distant relatives. What does it matter to you anyway?"

"Because we need to talk to them. It's important. The fate of the worlds is at stake!" Wil tried to reason with her, but he couldn't. Eretria was beyond help.

"Yeah, well I hope I never have to see them again!" Eretria was cut off when another Halfling with curly, brown hair and bright blue eyes, as well as a ginger-haired boy with pointy ears and donned in a green hunter's attire, approached the scene. Wait a second! Was that second Hobbit Janet's husband, Tobias?

"Oh, there's Frodo and Peter Pan! Why don't we speak to them?" Eretria said, annoyed and pointing out the two newcomers.

"Look, Frodo's not going to cause any trouble," Wil said, pointing to the second Hobbit. "Isn't that right, Frodo?"

"Sure." Frodo was not pleased. "Tell them when our bloodline stops killing people!"

"You know a thing about sacrifice, don't you Frodo?" Eretria said, fed up. She pulled out her dagger, pressing it against Frodo's throat. "Let's see how you cope with a dagger to your heart?"

"Is that a threat?" Frodo coaxed her. "I'd like to see you try."

"That's enough!" Wil spoke, angered.

"Hey, guys! Don't fight!" Peter Pan intervened, happily. "Maybe we can play a game? Or I can play my panpipe!" He pulled out the panpipe. Janet's panpipe. Janet searched her belt but found the panpipe was gone.

"Oh no! Stop this! STOP RIGHT NOW!" Janet screamed, but no one listened… the darkness returned in a flash, leaving her cold, alone, and bruised.

.

Janet awoke sitting up. She panted, unable to control her racing thoughts. The dream she just had was so real she could almost touch her descendants, hear them talking to her so clearly that they wouldn't go away. It was a dream, but something more.

"What?" Tobias covered his face with his hand, groaning from being tired. "What is it, Janet?"

"I just saw our many times great-grandchildren," Janet said, unsure what she saw either. "It was a dream… or was it? Was it real? Were they with us?"

"You had a vision," The hobbit-man said, sitting up as well and rubbing his wife's arm for comfort.

"No. It looked like a memory, a memory of the future," Janet said, gazing into her husband's eyes. "I'm not sure what to do."

"We'll ask Aslan or Brona. Whoever comes first," Tobias said, wrapping an arm around her. "Come on. Let's get some sleep."

"I'm too awake to sleep," Janet said, stunned by the dream.

"Well, in that case, I'll get up, too," Tobias said, moving off the bed and heading into the bathroom. Janet looked on in wonder. How did she wind up marrying someone who looks exactly like their future grandson? Frodo Baggins. She would have to remember that name the next time she met Brona and Aslan… or she could wait until daylight came to ask some more questions from them.

.

Later that morning, when the sun had risen and noises could be heard outside the apartment door, Janet and Tobias fixed their combined meal of scrambled eggs, sausage links, golden-brown hash browns, and sizzling bacon. It was enough for a big meal, exactly what they needed after the events from earlier that morning.

Janet looked at hers and Tobias' apartment. The wood-paneled floors, complete with its red rugged carpet made the room endearing, but then so did the cold stone walls and the warm fireplace. The dining room stood next to the kitchen, close to the spot where Janet and Tobias' dining room and kitchen had been at their house on Lehon, the planet where they lived previously, before the Rakata – aliens with tridactyl limbs and horizontal eyestalks – attacked them. That had been three months ago, but that didn't stop Janet from becoming pregnant with hers and Tobias' first infant.

She remembered the first time she told her husband she was pregnant. The look on his face was filled with joy. He kissed her so passionately for it and when they released, he didn't let her go. They were madly in love. It was plain to see. She hoped her daughter would grow up to be as strong as her, able to make her own decisions. It was anyone's guess what this child would become. She just hoped she would be the right mother for her son or daughter.

Just as Janet joined Tobias at the table, after she turned off the burners on the stove, they were interrupted when the apartment door burst open. There was Brona, the druid wearing those black robes and donned in jet black hair, accompanied by the golden-brown, furred Great Lion Aslan. What were they doing here at this hour?

"You know, the door is locked for a reason," Janet said, annoyed.

"What are you two doing here?" Tobias asked, wary.

"It has come to my attention that someone has had a vision," Brona insisted with candor.

"It was a dream, yes, but it felt like a memory," Janet said, sipping her orange juice.

"Why do you intrude at this hour? We're eating," Tobias said between bites, as Brona sat down at the table with Aslan sitting next to him.

"That dream is a vision. They're one in the same," Brona said.

"I thoughts dreams and visions were different. I don't understand. The dream showed me Tobias and I's great-great-great-great-GREAT-many times great grandchildren," Janet said, explaining promptly.

Tobias smiled, giggling a bit. "That's a lot of greats. Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?"

"Yes, but even dreams have visions attached," Brona said, serious.

"Right," Janet said, confused. "This doesn't make sense. Our descendants hate our family. They hate being together. What does this mean?"

"It means there will come a time when your grandchildren will have to meet up. By then, we can only hope they'll do their jobs accordingly," Aslan and Brona said, cutting into each other's sentences.

"It's important that this child lives." Brona gestured to Janet's slightly round stomach. "I fear if the child dies, the fate of the worlds will be in danger."

A silence fell between them. Janet could now see the importance of hers and Tobias' child. But at what cost? Did she really want her future descendants fighting a lot? She nodded, unsure what else to say, as if knowing if she said anything, she might risk putting all their lives in danger.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Wil Ohmsford and Eretria are from Terry Brooks' book series, _The Shannara Series_ , and from the television show "The Shannara Chronicles". Frodo Baggins is the hobbit and main protagonist from J.R.R. Tolkien's book trilogy, _The Lord of the Rings_. Peter Pan is from J.M. Barrie's play, "Peter Pan". The Rakata and the planet Lehon are from the video game "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic".


	2. Summons

Sorry for the delay. I was having writer's block. I think I figured it out. :)

*.*.*

Tobias left the apartment later that morning. He changed into a blue tunic and a pair of deep blue knee-breeches. It was fitting for a place surrounded by druids. He made his way up to the meeting room on the second floor, hoping to find Brona. Before the druid left with Aslan, leaving Tobias and Janet's apartment, he told Tobias to meet him there. That's what the hobbit did, deciding it was better not to upset him.

At last, his journey led him to a grand room with so many chairs and long desks. Towards the end of the room, close to the windows, was a long table with wooden chairs. That's where Tobias found Brona, observing a holographic map in the middle of the table.

It certainly was a sight to see.

"You're late," Brona told the hobbit, as soon as Tobias approached. "You were told to come here early."

"I'm sorry," Tobias said, kindly.

"I will take that into consideration," Brona said, serious.

"You never smile," Tobias said, grinning. "Why is that?"

"We don't have time for games," Brona told him, sharply. "The fate of the worlds is at stake."

"My wife is three months pregnant," Tobias admitted like nothing was wrong. "Why should we worry now?"

"Because other events are shaping the worlds," the druid told him off. "Dragonoids, cats… they're all shaping the worlds." He waved his index finger at the map, revealing a land sprawling with lizard-like people and dragons.

"Brona, what is that?" Tobias asked, confused.

"That is the Land of Dragons," the druid explained, "and their timeline is different from ours. Time moves differently for each world. Since the First World, this has been so, and there is nothing we can do about it. What we can do is ensure that your line keeps growing." He added in seriousness, "The druids will look after the child until further notice. You and Janet need to stay at Druid's Keep. It's important that you do until such a time comes when this is no longer acceptable."

"You're not taking our child!" Tobias huffed, angrily. "Janet and I will look after them."

"I'm afraid she is not your only problem," Brona said, calming down a little.

"Right. Janet's a problem," Tobias said, annoyed.

"Janet isn't the only person you need to worry about. The child must be protected. We'll see to it that this happens accordingly." Brona moved to the other end of the table. "You are dismissed until further notice. Give Aslan and Janet my best wishes."

"If I can find them," Tobias said, making his way out of the meeting room. He couldn't believe this! Who was the other girl Brona spoke of? Was she important? Was she… his and Janet's daughter? No! How could Brona know that? Oh, wait. He was a druid. It made sense.

.

Tobias' journey led him to the meditation garden. It was so beautiful and so filled with lush greenery, as well as colorful flowers. He wanted to spend more time here, but he knew he had to meet with Janet, tell her what Brona let slip to him about their child and their child's fate. He hated that they would have to be stuck in a castle of druids until after the child was born, but at the same time, he couldn't show weakness. Not when he had a family to care for.

At last, he found Janet by the waterfall. He sighed, realizing this was the most beautiful spot, due to his wife being present. He walked up to her as Aslan walked away. It was time to tell her the news.

"Janet," Tobias said, getting her attention, "I need to tell you something." Where could he start? "We're not permitted to leave Druid's Keep. Brona told us to stay here until after our child is born. I think we should stay until our child grows up. She'll have a stable life here."

"Without anyone else to play with?" Janet said, concerned. She looked away, flustered. "I remember when I was a puppy. I didn't have anyone to play with, except for the adults. I just did things on my own. I didn't want our daughter to grow up, going through the exact same fate as me."

"So, you know our child's gender? How?" Tobias asked her, shocked.

"Aslan told me. It seems you know, too," Janet said, concerned. "We won't have much to do. What can we do, while we're protected inside these walls?"

"We'll just have to wait it out." Tobias sighed. "I don't know what the future holds, but I do hope it's a good one."

"Then let's make the best of this," Janet clasped his hand. "I won't let you go."

"And I you," Tobias said, kissing her at last.


	3. It's Time!

Six months passed without much activity. Tobias and Janet spent as much time as they could together, enjoying the sights of Druid's Keep. Paranor was such as beautiful place for their child to grow up. Their baby would be safe here. There was no doubt about that.

.

Aslan wandered through Druid's Keep in search of Brona. The druid had been away from his duties, forcing Aslan to look for him. It wasn't like Brona to not keep up with his studies, but that was the first spot Aslan looked for him.

And he found Brona in a grand study, filled with books, containing all sorts of knowledge. So, this is what the druid was doing in his spare time. That made Aslan suspicious.

"Studying?" Aslan as the druid, concerned.

"This has nothing to do with you," Brona said, serious.

"You are a fine young druid." The Great Lion admitted, joining him. "You have the world on your shoulders. Why isn't it enough?"

"Please. Just leave," the druid said, feeling out-of-place. "You may know everything there is to know about life, and yet you haven't lived it. Do you know how hard it is for a druid to have a normal life?" He smirked. "I intend to make the best with my time here, even learn the forbidden magic. Didn't they say the Deep Magic festers in that room?"

Aslan growled. "Don't you dare touch that book!"

"So, there is a book," Brona said with a smile.

"That is none of your business," Aslan said, narrowing his eyes. "Janet and Tobias' baby will be here soon. I suggest you don't stay here for too long when that happens."

"Yes, Aslan." He stood up. "I was done anyway." He followed the Great Lion out of the room. If there was a book where the Deep Magic was kept, then he would find it, even if it cost him his life.

.

Brona followed Aslan into Tobias and Janet's apartment. Janet's stomach swelled like a watermelon. She looked at Brona and Aslan as soon as they arrived, glad to see them. Tobias passed to Brona a cup with honey tea, which the druid delightfully sipped.

"It's good," Brona said, pleased.

"Don't get too carried away," Tobias said, joining his wife on the couch. "It's meant to help Janet sleep." He brushed a lock of Janet's hair off to the side. "Isn't it?"

Janet set down her teacup, nodding. "It is." She faced her husband with candor. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Tobias said with a warm smile.

"It won't be long now, and soon that daughter will be born," Aslan said with joy. "I know you will do well with her."

"Thank you, Aslan," Janet said, holding her husband's hand.

"We didn't come all this way to not do something." Tobias stood up. "How about a party? We could have some drinks," he looked at his wife and said, "non-alcoholic for you, of course," he added, facing Aslan and Brona, "what do you say? It'll be the first party the druids saw! We need a little celebration. What do you think?"

"I think—" Aslan was cut off by Brona, who was in a better mood now.

"I think it's a brilliant idea," the druid said with ease. "It'll give us all a chance to cool down, after learning so much about the world and it's magic."

"Yes, it does indeed," Aslan said, not arguing with him.

"Ohhh! Ahhh!" Janet cried, getting everyone's attention.

Tobias rushed to his wife's side. This wasn't like her. Did this mean that something was happening? That someone was coming?

"What? What is it?" He asked, still troubled.

"Get a healer. Ahhh!" Janet cried again, glad that Tobias was here to help her. "It's time!"

"What? You mean now?" Tobias asked, concerned.

Janet nodded, trying to speak, but couldn't. The pain was too much! Tobias looked at Aslan and Brona for help. Maybe they would know something—

"Bring Janet into the bedroom," Brona instructed Tobias. "I'll get a healer." He rushed out of the room, leaving Janet and Tobias enough time to make it into the bedroom, before something else happened.


	4. Anabeth

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Janet could barely stand. She just made it to bed, grateful for Tobias' assistance, when she collapsed. Her whole world turned black. For a second, she thought she lost her baby… nope! No. Her baby was still in her… for the moment.

She screamed, doing her best to keep it together. She managed to look up, when a healer arrived, a druid and looked her over. She cried, doing her best to stay awake. This was the most difficult task of her life, so far.

"Get her out! Please!" Janet cried, hardly knowing what was happening.

"Madam, madam, breathe," the healer said, gesturing to Tobias for help.

"Janet, it's going to be all right," Tobias said, squeezing her hand. He released it before she had the chance to grip his hand tightly.

"Ahhhh!" Janet screeched in pain.

"Okay, now breathe and push!" the healer said, helping her along.

Janet did as she was told. She wanted to get this done, wanted to see the new life resting in her arms. She took a breath and pushed. There was movement, and then she relaxed, only to do it again.

There were times when she wished she was a dog… only, would that have made a difference? It didn't seem like there was a change between this and what a mother Dalmatian goes through during labor.

"Breathe and push!" the healer said, right as Aslan entered the room.

Janet pushed as hard as she could, feeling the weight coming off of her, feeling more like herself. She looked at the Lion, curious on how he was taking all of this. She looked at Tobias, seeing he was looking away from the healer.

"Are you all right?" Janet asked, right before she was asked to push again.

A newborn screeched to life. Janet reclined, relieved it was over now. She pressed her hand against Tobias' cheek, letting him know it was done.

"You did it!" Tobias said, joyously, kissing his wife.

"It's a girl!" the healer said, a moment after another healer, who entered the room now, cut off the umbilical cord.

"Can I see her?" Janet asked the healer, watching him. "Can I hold her?" She had seconds to see the wrapped bundle, cleaned and washed before Brona took the child. Her happy smile turned to sorrow and confusion. What was Brona doing?

"She's a wonder to behold," Brona said in awe. He told the two expectant parents, "We will name her Anabeth."

"Anabeth?" Tobias asked, moving away from his wife in shock. "You couldn't wait for us to give her a name?" He said, referring to himself and Janet.

"That is not your decision to make," Brona said, casually. "This child has a future. I will see to it that she is trained by the druids, until further notice."

"We'll never see our child again," Janet said, tearful.

"How could you do this?" Tobias asked the druid, pained. "She's our daughter!" He said, referring to himself and Janet again.

"And she's also under the protection of the druids. We will care for her, not you." Brona said, passing the newborn to another healer, who had a milk bottle ready. He told the couple, unflinched, "You may see her if you wish, but only if there's a druid close by. We cannot afford this child leaving the safety of Druid's Keep. It's crucial that we do this. Consider it an offer."

"You took our child!" Janet said, also referring to herself and Tobias.

"I'm doing you a favor," Brona said, calmly. "If she was left to the both of you, there would be dire consequences. We don't want another Janus incident. This child has a destiny. I'll see to it that you both are kept safe, before you lose your memories." He walked out of the apartment, alongside the healer.

Janet collapsed on the bed. This was not what she had in mind.

Tobias looked at Aslan, searching for answers. "Is there anything that can be done?"

"I'm afraid there isn't," Aslan said, shaking his head. "Feel free to stay here as long as you wish."

"I can't let him get away with this," Tobias said, annoyed.

"He already has," the Great Lion said, walking away. "I trust everything will be alright with you now. I wouldn't expect anything less from druids. But yes, I will keep watch of them."

"Thank you," Tobias said, closing his hand into a fist. He said in confidence and rage, "We will see our daughter again, Janet. I promise."

"Then make good on that promise," Janet said, worried.

"I will," Tobias said, staring at the open doorway, wondering where Brona could have gone.


	5. Why Do Roses have Thorns?

Anabeth grew up with a fiery spirit. Her blonde curls flowed with the wind, bringing with it a flowery scent. She was a beauty amongst the druids of Paranor. She often wondered why her parents didn't play with her, and when they did attempt to go near her, they were blocked by the druids. But not today!

Anabeth, at the age of six, ran towards her parents with eagerness in her heart. It was just then a golden ball of light soared out of her hand, creating fireworks. She giggled, enjoying her mother's warm embrace, even though she didn't understand what she was doing.

"Mummy," Anabeth asked her mother Janet, "why did I do twat?"

"It's magic, darling," Janet said, giggling right back.

"Magic?" Anabeth asked, forming the word.

"Yes, it's a unique gift," Tobias said, gesturing to her. "You go on and play. Your mother and I need to talk."

"Yes Papa," Anabeth said, running off towards a bush and smelling the roses. She jumped at the prickly thorns. Honestly, she didn't understand why there were so many thorns. Was there an interesting story behind it? She ran back to her parents, determined to hear the it! "Mummy, Papa, why do roses have tworns?"

"Now, that is quite the tale," Tobias said, chuckling. He asked Janet, curiously, "Do you want to tell her?"

"It's not a pretty story." Janet whispered in her husband's ear, "Darling, do we want to give Anabeth nightmares?"

"She'll hear it at some point," Tobias said, kissing her on the cheek.

Janet sighed, picking up Anabeth and setting her on her lap. "Well, the roses appeared in the First World, a world that had only seen the goodness of life. There were two dogs: your grandmother Janus and a pointy-eared dog named Maximus. Your grandmother wanted to have a peaceful life, kind, and generous. Maximus, on the other hand, scoffed Aslan's requests. He ran away, ran into the Lord of the Dead named Hades."

"Hades was bent on getting Maximus to his side. So, he made the pointy-eared dog pick a rose from a new green-leafed bush. There were plenty of roses there, each one unique and each keeping the First World alive. Here's where things got sad: the moment Maximus picked a rose, pulling it from its stem, the rose and its companions grew thorns." She sighed, not liking this part of the tale. "And when Maximus followed Hades underground, right into the Underworld, he became the three-headed dog Cerberus."

"And that, dear child, is why we treat flowers and life with respect," Janet said, tapping her daughter's nose. "Because you never know when someone is going to ruin our lives."

"What happened to the Fiwst World?" Anabeth asked, curious.

"It was destroyed," Tobias answered, tearing up a bit, but doing his best to be brave.

"I thought we weren't going into details," Janet huffed, whispering at her husband.

"It doesn't hurt to know," Tobias said, facing their daughter. "It's because of Maximus that this all happened. With one world's destruction, the other worlds were given life. Now, I hope you learned something. We wouldn't want to give you nightmares, but maybe a scary story or two doesn't hurt."

"Now, run off and play," Janet said, setting her daughter down. "Your father and I need to talk. Okay?"

"Okay," Anabeth said, running off again to the rose bush. Janet watched in vain as her daughter looked at the roses. She hoped her daughter learned some respect and didn't kill the bush. Janet shook her head, realizing it was better to let some children be, except when they got into trouble. Then punishments would be given.

"She'll be fine," Tobias whispered in his wife's ear.

"I know," Janet said, worried.

Tobias chuckled. "You have a little dimple that I love!"

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you!" Janet said, giggling and giving Tobias a peck on the lips.

"Well, it can't get any worse," Tobias said, right on cue, for Brona showed up with a cautious, depressed gaze. Tobias' smile went away. "What is it, Brona?"

"It's your parents," Brona said, facing Tobias' wife. "I fear the druids have tried everything to get them to talk. It hasn't worked. Even Aslan's telling us it's time to let them go."

"What? No!" Janet cried, startling her daughter. She looked at Anabeth, who wrapped her arms around her leg. She looked up at Brona, asking him, "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"No, there's not," Brona said, in pain.

"Well, let's go and see them!" Tobias stood up. He was blocked by the druid.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Brona said, curtly.

"Please! Let's just try something. One last thing! Please?" Janet asked, truthfully.

There was a pause. At first, Janet thought Brona wouldn't do anything, but then he looked at her with compassion. "Fine. We'll go see them. The druids are performing one last spell, but it's something that might kill them, if we don't succeed."

"Let's hurry!" Janet said, picking up her daughter and carrying her back inside the castle.


	6. One Last Trick

Janet followed the usual corridors until she came to the healer's apartment. She jumped upon seeing her parents, lying on a table, staring at her as if knowing this was their end. She looked at Tobias and Brona, as they entered the apartment, watching her closely.

"Here. Give her to me!" Tobias said, softly, gesturing for his wife to hand him their daughter.

Janet did, before rushing towards her parents in agony. Tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want her parents to leave. She already had to go through this with Tobias' father Halfbern. She wasn't ready to watch her parents leave again.

"No! No, you can't die! Mum. Dad," Janet said in agony.

"Rolf – olf," Janus spoke doggy to her daughter, licking her hand in a motherly way. She sounded so weak like the end was drawing near.

"What's going to happen?" Janet asked the healer, curious but concerned.

"We're doing everything we can," the healer said, mixing together a mortar of herbs.

"Well please, do something! They don't deserve this!" Janet cried in pain.

"Janet," Tobias rested a hand against her arm. "Let them go. Please?" He spoke softly, and yet he gave her a pained expression. Janet fell into his arms, crying, holding her husband and their daughter. This was the last thing she wanted. She couldn't afford to watch more people die, watch those she loved pass away.

Wasn't there anything they could do? She knew it was selfish but there had to be another way to save them!

"Please? You must do something!" Janet advanced on the healer, as he cast a spell at the herbal mixture.

"Janet, get back here!" Tobias cried in frustration. "Please, just let the healer do his work."

"We should do more for them!" Janet cried out, hoping for some answers.

"Janet!" Brona got her attention, bringing the woman back to her husband. "Let them go."

Janet stared at the remedy, watching the healer give the dogs the liquid. She didn't know what the healer did, but it worked. With one last breath, the Dalmatian couple sighed, the light leaving their eyes. They were gone. They were dead.

Janet sobbed, collapsing in Tobias' arms again and not letting go. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving her parents behind, and yet she had to. It wasn't fair! Why did life have to be unfair? Wasn't there anything that could be done now?

She feared for the worst, knowing that somehow, this wasn't her fault. Great.

.

Janet sat on a couch in the healer's apartment, while the druids set to work burying her parents. She shook her head when Brona passed to her some herbal tea. This was ridiculous! The druids did nothing to save her parents, not even help them talk again. At least, that's what she saw. But if she was lucky, her mother and father were in a better place.

"Janet, don't cry," it was her mother's voice. It had been years since she heard it, but it was her, loud and clear. Janet jumped at the sight of her mother and father, staring at her family with youthful eyes. They were ghosts, weren't they? They looked alive.

"Are you… are you dead?" Janet asked, already knowing the answer.

"Why yes, we are," Janus said, smiling. "But you know this, don't you?" She moved towards the family, leaping onto the couch and sitting next to Anabeth. "I see my granddaughter is learning how to use magic. That's interesting!"

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Janet asked, shrewdly. She recovered quickly. "I'm sorry! That came out of nowhere!"

"It's all right." Janus shrugged. "You haven't spoken to me in that way, since the First World and Lehon." She huffed, beside herself in wonder. "I missed you all! I've missed speaking to you again. You've brought joy into my life, you've brought excitement to the Druid's Keep. Our family will live on in the memory of the worlds. Just like it always has been and always will be for years to come."

"In time, we will be forgotten, except by the druids," Jock, Janus' husband, intervened. "It is the way of the world to forget. Hopefully, we'll still find a place in Aslan's country, which is where your mother and I are going, just as soon as Aslan is ready."

"I am," Aslan said, appearing in the room. "It is time, Janus, Jock."

"Yes Aslan," Janus and Jock said in unison.

Janus gave Anabeth a final lick of goodbye, before heading with the Lion towards the window. It was just when she and Jock reached it that they looked back at their family, just as Janet spoke again.

"Wait! I have one last favor to ask," Janet cried, getting their attention. "Will we see you again?"

Janus smiled warmly at her. "One day, we will come back. She nodded. "Good luck, Janet, Tobias, Anabeth. May you find your place in this world and others. We'll see each other again in time. Trust me." With one last nod, she turned towards Jock and followed him, as well as the Great Lion, out the window and into the bright afternoon sky.

Janet, Tobias, and Anabeth were now alone, with only Brona and the druid healer to support them.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Lehon is the Rakata planet, found in the video game "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic".


	7. Pan's Panpipe

This the last chapter for this story.

*.*.*

 _Eight Years Later…_

Anabeth ran around with the other druid children. She was fourteen and already took the world in a joyful sight. The games she and the children played were filled with magic, but also just throwing golden light balls at each other. She loved these games, wondering what else could make her heart sing with joy.

Her gaze fell on her parents, who sat at their usual spots, observing her with the other children. She wondered if they had more stories to tell besides their usual ones. Weren't there adventures beyond the Druid's Keep? If there was, she hoped one day to see it for herself.

She turned to one of the children, daring them to play another game with her.

.

Janet looked at the daughter. The blue dress she gave Anabeth to wear matched her eyes, something that made Janet happy. If only those blonde curls Anabeth bestowed didn't bounce around so much. It was one thing to stay neat and tidy. It was another thing to have hair flying around in one's face.

She looked at her husband, Tobias, who started sprouting grey hairs not too long ago. She sighed, wondering what could make this moment better. Then the thought came to her. She would join in her daughter's game but make it less tragic. The last thing she needed was to get in the way of her daughter's powers, hoping beyond hope that Anabeth would learn restraint.

"That's enough, children!" Janet called, realizing the game was over. "Go and play somewhere else." She looked at Anabeth, telling her, "Anabeth, come and sit by me." She moved back to her usual spot and sat down, waiting for Anabeth to do the same, before speaking to her. "You know your father and I love you."

"But?" Anabeth asked, cautious.

"Look, after your grandparents died, we've been doing everything we can to ensure that you do not turn into a bad seed," Tobias said, concerned.

"I'm fine. What is this about?" Anabeth asked, not understanding.

"Look, there's more to the story on how we lost you. We wanted to wait until you were old enough to hear this tale." Janet said, explaining in full. "It wasn't our fault you ended up in the druid's care. It's Brona's."

"He hasn't done anything to me. I don't understand," Anabeth said, uncertain.

"We know, but just be careful. Aslan's been watching him day and night." Tobias said in warning. "I just hope the druid isn't up to something. If he is, then we need to stop him, as a family." He held Anabeth's hand, telling her, bluntly, "Your mother and I just want you to be happy. That's all."

"Brona is up to no good. Watch him, Anabeth, and keep yourself safe," Janet said, concerned. "The world isn't a friendly place."

"I know. You told me how the First World ended, due to that rose. I've heard this tale so many times," Anabeth said, shyly.

"Well, that wasn't the only thing that happened that day." Janet said, getting her daughter's attention. She pulled out a panpipe, allowing her daughter to hold it. "It's yours now. After my mother went looking for Cerberus, she was given this panpipe. It belongs to Pan, the God of Nature. Now, it's a part of our family. I want you to have it. Keep it close. You never know what might happen here."

Anabeth nodded, stowing the panpipe on her belt. "I'll look after it. Thank you, mother, father."

"You're welcome," Tobias said, holding onto his wife and his daughter's hands, not letting them go. "We keep in the family. And no matter what happens, I will look after you both forever." And he meant it. Every single word.

*.*.*

That's it for the second part of my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _Janet and the Druids_. :)

Thanks goes to the following people who favorited this story: SupergodzillaSailorCosmos. And thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the very end. It is much appreciated. :)

Now, the next part is the last in this mini-trilogy. We'll see the fates of Tobias, Janet, Anabeth, and Brona, as well as appearances by Aslan, in the last part, which has a pending title.

Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
